Turahi Sikkit
Naniri Turahi Sikkit (1819-1886) was a Toranese general under Viyadjeya's restored empire who would later lead the revolt against Marvaputhram that would eventually lead to the establishment of the modern state of Toran. Sikkit was Viyadjeya's most trusted general for more than twenty years after slowly working his way up through the military ranks; however, over time, he gradually grew to be disgusted with the empire and became a political and economic liberal. After Viyadjeya's death, he turned half of the Toranese army against Marvaputhram and briefly seized Adire before being attacked and exiled. In exile, he built up popular support against Marvaputhram's government, and, in 1883, returned to Adire and overthrew the government once and for all. Sikkit established himself as Absolute Sovereign of the Toranese and, over the next three years, worked to unravel the trappings of Viyadjeya's empire and set the stage for a democratic republic. He assembled a Constitutional Council who formed a Toranese constitution, establishing it as a presidential federal republic. However, Turahi soon fell ill, and died in 1886. He officially left his title of Absolute Sovereign of the Toranese to the "people of Toran," whose will was to be enshrined in the Constitution of the Federated States of Toran; in turn, the only body able to interpret that document was a Supreme Court selected by a democratically elected government. This will has led to a large amount of discussion about the technical head of state of Toran. Turahi Sikkit, along with Syiravan Motoenu, the first actual president of Toran, is often seen as the father of modern Toran and is extremely revered across the country as a national hero. There is a large statue of Sikkit at the center of Federation Square in Adire, and one of the cities largest boulevards is named Anme Turahi Sikkit. Sikkit's birthday, October 23, is celebrated as a minor federal holiday, and he is on the ten-''dir ''note. Early Life Jesus Christ baby Imperial General Jesus Christ baby Toranese Civil War Jesus Christ baby Absolute Sovereign of the Toranese Jesus Christ baby Political Views Sikkit was, for much of his life, a conservative Classical Cåoist who was highly skeptical of the democratic project and yearned for the stable constitutional government of the Golden Age of the Toranese Empire. As a military figure, he had a largely apolitical public presence except to be supportive of Viyadjeya; in private, however he was known to have grown increasingly concerned about Viyadjeya's autocratic tendencies. He was a deep admirer of Ptomar of Avedon and believed that Viyadjeya would work to recreate the government of Emperor Ptalam, but he ultimately realized that he had been wrong about his emperor. During this time, reading more external philosophy, Sikkit became increasingly disillusioned with nationalism and authoritarianism. His experiences with Marvaputhram would cement his position. He had met Marvaputhram a number of times while Viyadjeya remained alive, and despised everything about the man. Once Marvaputhram seized control of the government, Sikkit immediately resigned, ostensibly out of support for the infant Amarthapaya. It was during Marvaputhram's "Days of Terror," however, that Sikkit officially changed his lifelong belief in the importance of an enlightened despot - while he would still say that a perfectly enlightened despot was the ideal form of government, the horrendous evil of Marvaputhram convinced him that democracy was the only way to ensure peace and stability in Toran. Legacy Jesus Christ baby Category:History (Toran) Category:Toran